


All her days entwined with mine

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny counts his life by Grace's days</p>
            </blockquote>





	All her days entwined with mine

**Author's Note:**

> Original written, quite some time ago, for H50-flashfic. Prompt was celebrations.
> 
> Someone made a comment after reading this on LJ and I realized I had never posted it here.So since it's one of my faves: here it is for YOUR edification.

**Title:** All her days entwined with mine  
 **Author:** [](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/)**jesseofthenorth**  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Grace, Danny(/Steve)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Spoilers:** none  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Disclaimer:** All BS, Don't Sue  
 **Summary:** Danny counts his life by Grace`s days  
 **Word Count:** 1080  
Beta'd by the ever helpful [](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[**shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/) 

 

On Grace's first birthday they threw her a huge party even though Danny and Rachel knew she would barely notice. It was for them more than her anyway and they invited _everyone_ , so proud of their beautiful child.  
The apartment was too small, they held it Danny's parents house instead. The presents were mostly ignored by the guest of honor  in favor of playing with the wrapping paper. There were two cakes because Danny's Mom insisted Grace needed one to “explore” and one for the guests to enjoy. Danny got to clean up when Grace was done experiencing her cake fully. It took him an hour because there was cake on the ceiling. Danny was pretty sure it was from the wooden spoon Matt gave her so Grace could “explore” more effectively. It turned out to be the perfect celebration of her life and the ways she had changed theirs.

Grace's second birthday was an under-stated replay of her first, the party was at his parents’ place again and everyone that loved her was there. There was less cake related destruction but it meant even more to Danny than her first had. He looked back at the end of the day and sent up silent thanks for having everything he had ever wanted right there in front of him.

Grace's third birthday was in their new house and populated by a few of the kids from her daycare along with family members and was most definitely all about Gracie. By the time the party was over her sugar buzz had burned off, it was dark and she was exhausted. When Danny tucked her in and kissed her good night he was feeling pretty smug about the life he had made for them all.

Grace's fourth birthday Matty couldn’t make it because of work but he made sure his gift was there and completely over the top. Danny almost missed the party himself, but he got there in time. He might be the newest detective on the squad but he was also one of the best and he had the good sense to get the dirt-bag drug dealer processed in time to make it home and wish his baby a happy birthday and help her eat her cake.

Grace's fifth birthday was by all accounts forced. She never said anything but later Danny thought Rachel would have found forgiving him missing the party for a _case_ a lot easier than she was able to forgive him missing it because he was semi-conscious in a hospital bed. The day of the party Danny was so high on morphine he barely knew where he was most of the time. When Rachel brought Grace to see him during evening visiting hours he never touched the button that delivered his relief the entire time they were there. Grace snuggled up to his uninjured side and told him all about balloons and cake and games and friends. By the time they left Danny was gray from pain. The only thing Rachel said to him the entire time was “We'll see you tomorrow” her voice restrained. Danny barely noticed.

Grace's sixth birthday was barely controlled mayhem form beginning to end. The house was a seething mass of sugar buzzed shrieking pink fluff and glitter. There was dancing and movies and cake and bubble blowing (which Danny totally rocked). Danny made pizza and had a squad of princesses to help. Rachel coordinated the whole thing and it was the most fun they'd had as a family in months. When it was over and Grace was in bed Rachel went to their room with out saying goodnight. Danny spent the night on the couch not sleeping and trying not to admit he could not fix a marriage that was being eroded by his job and his wife's distance, that the very life he loved that might be the problem.

Grace's seventh birthday Danny spent in a court room listening to a judge parse out what was left of his life and how much of it he would get to spend with the center of his universe. Which turned out to be fuck all. He talked to Grace on the phone and told her “Danno loves you”. Matt sat with Danny while he got pissed drunk in shitty motel room. Matty never once said shit like “Don't worry it'll be OK” or “ I know how you feel” or the ever popular “It will work out in the long run” He just let Danny drink while they watched baseball and put him to bed face down so he didn’t choke on his own vomit. Matt stayed the night so Danny wouldn't wake up alone. Danny had never been more grateful for what a great guy his little brother was.

Grace's eighth birthday was spent in a place that still felt like a foreign territory. The food was wrong the weather was wrong and everyone in his family was half the world away.  
They had picnic at the beach. Danny got a sunburn on his fucking nose and sand in the crack of his ass and he bitched about it continuously. It was the best day he and Grace spent together in what felt like forever. She slept on the pullout in his shitty apartment 5,000 miles from where they had started and Danny thanked god for it because Grace was all the home he really needed.

Graces ninth birthday was spent with the team. Danny didn’t get a sunburn but he did get one mother of a rash from surfing (or trying to) without a rash-guard. Grace had more sense than her father apparently, she also had a brand new rash guard to go with the shiny new soft-board. They all grilled at Steve's later, it was pretty much a perfect day. Grace fell asleep on the couch and when Danny went to gather her up and take her home Steve reached for Danny's arm.  
“Stay?” Steve asked him, his heart open for the world and Danny to see.

The moment had arrived for Danny to decide. Move forward, grasp what Steve had been offering almost since they met, or continue on protecting himself and denying.  
He thought about the life he'd always wanted. Being a cop, someone to love who'd love him back, his daughter above all else. It was right there literally within his reach. He reached for Steve's hand and took it all.  



End file.
